Kakashi and Gai: An Embarrasing Moment
by Ms. Ayame
Summary: Teams Kakashi and Gai are sent to gather intel on the Akatsuki. When they engage in a fight something happen to Gai. This turns into a problem which reveal some interesting things for the KakaGai pair. Rated M just to be safe.


**Kakashi and Gai: An Embarrassing Moment**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so this story was a conversation between me and my friend Megan. Okay, actually Megan came up with just about all of this. So credit goes to Megan for the amazing story. So, an update, I am almost 90% sure I will not be continuing my Uchiha Family Life stories. It is a little too much work and I have testing coming up and then I am getting a summer job. So my plate will be totally full. And if I do write a story, it will probably be really short and just something to take up my extra time. Anyways, lets get into the actual story. Also, this story is a one shot and there is no possibility of me writing another chapter. This is just the long awaited story I have been talking about in my SasuSaku fanfic. Anyways thanks for reading and have fun!**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER****:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

Tensions with the Akatsuki were rising. Neighboring villages were becoming scared fearing for the Jinchuriki and the power within them. The Akatsuki had been traveling from village to village killing Jinchuriki and stealing the power of the tailed beast within them.

The Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Tsunade, had gathered two teams to dispatch. She had ordered them to return within 3 days.

After the meeting with Lady Tsunade, teams gai and Kakashi were given one hour to prepare for their mission and to meet at the gates. Everyone was at the gates on time except for one person. Kakashi. Everyone was growing impatient and when he finally arrived, Everyone yelled "YOU"RE LATE!"

He sweat dropped and then replied, "Sorry for being a little late guys. Heh heh."

Sakura, who always had to have the last say, said with a smartass tone in her voice, "A _little_ late. We've all been waiting here for two and a half hours. God! Why can't you ever be on time!"

Kakashi just sighed and starting walking towards their destination and everyone followed. They walked in utter silence the whole way there.

When they finally arrived in the Land of Hot Water, they split up into their original teams. Team Kakashi and Team Gai.

They went around the village asking random people if they knew anything of the recent whereabouts of the Akatsuki. After asking for hours, and meeting back up, they found out nothing. No one seemed to know anything or they were just too afraid to say anything.

They gathered their things and headed to the next village.

On their way out, they were stopped by four Akatsuki members. Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu. From a distance, it seemed as if Kakuzu was carrying a body.

As soon as the Akatsuki members saw them, Kakuzu leaned to Hidan and said "We gotta split. this is too important to risk losing. The Jinchuriki are very important to Lord Pain's plan."

As soon as he spoke, the Leaf shinobi knew he was carrying the body of a Jinchuriki.

Just then, Hidan and Kakuzu began to retreat as Deidara and Tobi were left behind in utter confusion. Kakashi and Gai instantly went after them while the other team members were left to fight Deidara and Tobi.

As Kakashi and Gai are in pursuit of the two Akatsuki members, Hidan turns to Kakuzu and says" Man, those fuckers are really persistent huh?!"

Kakuzu sighs, "We need to stop and fight. We are wasting our energy trying to run they clearly aren't going to give in."

Hidan growls "No. Fuck you Kakuzu! If we keep going maybe we'll lose em!"

Kakuzu stopped mid step and puts the body down. he quickly gets into ad defensive position.

"Ah, Fuck you! I guess I don't really have a choice now...You bastard." Hidan turns to face the leaf shinobi and gets into a defensive position as well.

The leaf ninja stop and get into a defensive position and are ready to fight.

Kakashi lunges at Kakuzu, but he easily dodges his attack. Hidan reacts by swinging his scythe and it catches Kakashi's vest. It ripped his while vest and shirt off. He was left topless while still fighting. Gai saw the whole thing unfold and The fight seems to stop for a moment.

Everyone stares at Kakashi's ripped body.

Gai stares at his perfect body. He can't look away. He feels a trickle of something warm down his face.

He wipes the bottom of his nose, only revealing he had gotten nosebleed. He screams in shock and it only makes it worse. His dramatic reaction cause more blood to flow out his nose. All the blood poured out his nose and onto his clothing. it soaked the front of his green jumpsuit.

He sighed in disappointment. the fight picked back up and Kakashi engaged with Kakuzu in a fierce battle of Taijutsu. Gai watched closely as Kakashi moved around the battle field. He watched the way Kakashi's muscles, they way they move, the way his skin glistened with sweat.

He felt himself growing beet red. he then realized he drooled all over the ground. He had been staring so intently at Kakashi's attractive body, that he didn't even notice he had been drooling.

Then, all of a sudden he felt a very tight feeling in his spandex. He doubled over.

Gai moaned loudly enough to catch Kakashi's attention. Kakashi looked over at Gai and he was doubled over with his hands on his knees. he kept moaning and panting very loudly. Beads of sweat began running down his face. His legs began shaking slightly. Kakashi gave him an odd look.

"Uh, Gai? Are you alright?"

Gai was so preoccupied that he didn't hear Kakashi's call.

he had never felt this before. he looked down and saw a bulge in his spandex.

He swallowed hard. his face turned even redder than before.

He had gotten an erection. A very intense on at that. Gai moaned loudly and collapsed onto the dirt. His face was in the dirt and he was unconscious.

Kakashi looked over and saw him. His heart dropped. His eyes lit up.

"CHIDORI!"

_BOOM_

Kakashi had taken out one of Kakuzu's hearts.

Just then, four of Kakashi's shadow clone came from behind and above.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

FWOOM

Kakuzu had been defeated. Then Kakashi turned hi attention to Hidan who seem a little scared.

He ran just as Hidan turned around to rune.

Kakashi yelled "Leaf Secret Finger Jutsu! 1000 Years of Death!"

Hidan took off from the ground. he flew far far away.

Kakashi rushed over to Gai. He shook him and woke him up. Gai sat up slowly to look at Kakashi. He then said, "Wait a minute! Where are the other guys!? What happ-aaaggghhh!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly and put a hand on Gai's back. "Need some help?"

"NO! This unyouthful energy coming from my spandex is not going to stop m-!" He moaned just as he was trying to speak.

Kakashi gave him an odd look.

Gai looked down at his spandex which looked like they were ight enough to tear.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. Hu burst into a huge fit of laughter.

gai made an uncomfortable expression.

he then mumbled, "Oh, c'mon Kakashi. It's not that funny..."

Kakashi stood up and looked up from gai's spandex to his face. He offered a hand to help him stand up. Gai uneasily accepted his hand gai needed more than his two legs to keep him steady though. he leaned against Kakashi's shoulder and he put an arm around Gai. They started walking slowly. Every time Gai took a step it rubbed against his throbbing erection.

He gritted his teeth.

Kakashi gave a slightly worried look. Gai looked back at Kakashi and returned his worried look with a genuine smile.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the boundless optimism of the man he had next to him.

Every once in a while they had to stop to let Gai catch his breath because it was not the walking taking his breath away, it was the severity of his erection.

Gai was sitting on a log while Kakashi stood by a tree. Their break was over and Gai made an attempt to stand on his own, but ultimately failed. Kakashi turned around and looked at him. He sighed.

He walked up to him and said, "Gai, I have an idea."

Gai grunted and replied, "W-what is it?"

"Well..."

He knelt down next to Gai. They locked eyes for a few seconds. .0then Kakashi scoote0d forward and took Gai into his arms. He stood back up carrying Gai.

Gai pressed his face into Kakashi's chest. His skin was soft and warm. It was comforting to Gai.

His cheeks turned a dark shade or red.

Kakashi then broke the silence, "It'll be faster this way."

Kakashi took off into the trees. He took off so fat it took Gai by surprise.

he had to hold onto Kakashi very tightly. Kakashi smiled when he felt Gia tighten his grip on him. The trip slowed down a bit and it also became smoother.

Kakashi was leaping silently through the forest when he noticed Gai had fallen asleep in his arms. He was out cold but his erection still existed. It was very clear to Kakashi. He felt bad since Gia's spandex were so tight, and he could see the huge bulge in his spandex.

he laughed and then thought. "_Man, we're almost there. We will meet our teams soon._"

Gai was still asleep when they got to their teams. Everyone had been waiting for them. Lee had almost yelled but soon realized Gai was asleep and did not want to wake him.

Kakashi whispered, "Guys, don't freak out, he's asleep, and there was an, uh, incident. And don't ask questions either."

They started heading back tot he Leaf Village.

Seeing Gai's erection like that while carrying him was giving Kakashi an odd feeling. he liked it though. He suddenly wanted Gai.

His need became more and more desperate as they walked further and further. Suddenly, Kakashi found himself getting hard just thinking about Gai. Hid face turned red.

The he thought, "_Oh god. Not me too!"_

They finally made it to the leaf village and Kakashi rushed ahead while carrying Gai. Everyone gave him a strange look.

Kakashi took him to his house and set his on his bed. His erection was still there. Kakashi's minor had mostly faded away.

he sat in a chair next to his bed where Gai was laying. He took Gai's hand and rubbed it slowly. Gai was still asleep. Kakashi leaned over and placed a kiss onto Gai's forehead. Then, he moved from the chair and sat down next to Gai.

Kakashi took Gai's hand again and intertwined their fingers.

The he thought "_Man. I could sit here all day looking at this idiot. I never really realized he had -FEELINGS for me as much as he does. But I can't complain. I know I have feeling for him too. But, I guess I'll deal with him for now."_

* * *

**Final Author's Note: OMFG! Thanks you guys so much for reading this story. I started working on this at about 10:15 P.M and I am not getting done till about 1:15. So anyways. A huge Thank You to my best friend Megan this whole story came mostly from her. We came up with the characters and story line together but she is the one who actually wrote it all out to create this fanfic. Anyways thank you guys so much and check out my other stories! Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
